Darkness She Became
by jacquelin825
Summary: There is a bigger threat on the horizon as the Mikaelson's past comes back to haunt the residents of Mystic Falls. WARNING: main character death. Kol/OC, Klaus/Caroline other pairings


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries. :(

**AN:** _Thank you to my amazing beta (Becca)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dream State**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

"We have a problem, Nik!" Rebekah stormed into Klaus's room without warning. Luckily for both of them he had only been drawing in his sketch pad.

"Ah, but the last time I checked our mother is dead, and that psychotic history teacher is no more. Soon I will grab my blood bag and we will finally leave this god-forsaken town"

"Dear brother, always getting ahead of yourself. Well I hate to rain on your parade…."

"Out with it Rebekah!" Klaus' patience was wearing thin.

"You remember the spot where we hid Olivia's body?" The mention of _that_ name had Klaus snapping his head up to meet his sister's gaze, anger painted all over his face.

* * *

**England 1492**

The day had been long; the duty of an original's witch was an exhaustive one. Klaus demanded so much from her magic, so much more than she could give. Olivia Meade, a girl of only 16 years of age. Her family ripped from her when a gang of pillagers came to her village and left no survivors.

All except her.

She had no one to turn to. No other options. So she ran. Three days later the Mikaelsons found her near death in the wilderness. They found out quickly that she was blessed with magic and so began her life as a witch to the original family.

At first everything was glorious.

Here she was, a poor village girl, living in a castle with the most powerful beings in the world. Feasts were bountiful, as was the wine, and the nicest clothes money could buy. Soon things turned dark when talks began about Lord Niklaus and his need to break his hybrid curse. Niklaus was relentless. It didn't matter that she was performing magic far beyond her years. It never mattered that she would scream out in agony as the dead witches of the past fought against her because of the dark magic she was performing.

Each night since she would pass out and find herself placed gently in her bed. _Kol's doing, no doubt._ That thought alone would bring a smile to her face and make the agony almost seem worth it.

Olivia was asleep in her luxurious bed that was provided by the Mikaelsons, when a small noise caused her to stir. Without much thought she once again let the exhaustion take a hold of her. This time it was the move of the bed she laid on that caused her to jump.

"Who's there?" She demanded, her tone conveying strength when everything else inside her was screaming with fear. No matter what, she still lived in a castle filled with vampires. One can never feel _too _safe.

"My dear girl." a smooth comforting voice said out of thin air. "My sister, what have they done to you?"

"Sister?" Olivia asked, "I am an only child!" She was sure this was nothing more than her tired mind playing tricks on her while she slept.

_Not even her dreams were letting her rest_, she thought bitterly.

"We are all sisters bound together by our magic." A body emerged from the darkness. She was a tall thin woman with light brown hair flowing down to her lower back.

"You shouldn't be here. If they hear you-"

"But you are asleep." She reminded her gently, an amused smile spread across her face.

"So I've gone mad, then?" Olivia asked herself.

"I am real, you are real. This is real. I just needed to ensure our privacy. I can't afford for anybody to listen in and try to muddle up my plans."

"Plans?"

"My plans for you." Olivia could only stare at this stranger, confusion written all over her face.

"All you need to know is, my name is Esther, and when this is all over the world will be rid of all vampires"

Before she could ask Esther any more questions, Olivia woke with a start. It was all a dream, but it had felt so real. _It was real,_ she reminded herself. Then she remembered the words Esther had spoken to her, _"the world will be rid of all vampires"_ and a chill ran down her spine.

* * *

Months have passed since that first dream and in that time Esther had visited her nightly. Some nights she would come repeating the same things over and over again, about her plans and how Olivia will be the savior. Sometimes Esther would begin talking about her mother.

"_No! She is gone. My family was killed by pillagers!"_ Olivia would scream till she felt her lungs would collapse from the exertion. She would wake up in a sweat with tears rolling down her face.

* * *

"It's a week before the full moon, Olivia." Elejah approached her in the gardens.

"Yes, I am very aware. Your brother hasn't gone a day without reminding me." Olivia snapped. It was her lack of sleep that caused her loose tongue. Normally she wouldn't dare to talk to such a powerful man in that way, but she couldn't help herself. These dreams were relentless. It would happen again, this she was sure of, just as sure that the sun would rise.

"I do not mean to pressure you dear. In fact I am not here about my brother." Elijah waited for her response, but when Olivia did nothing, he knew to continue.

"The doppelganger. Can she be saved?" Elijah asked in a whisper.

"She must be sacrificed milord. There is no other way."

"There must be a way to spare her life…" He stated desperately "to bring her back"

"You want me to bring her back from death? That's not-"

"Possible? You know of a way. All witches know a way. Tell me if you can do this Olivia?" His pleading eyes are what took her breath away. In all her time with this family, not once did she see such desperation in Elijah.

"Yes of course" she responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

The elixir had been found, but Klaus refused to use it to save Katerina's life. Not that it mattered. The very next night Katerina fled with the help of Trevor, a poor clueless vampire that would no doubt pay for his crimes in crossing Klaus.

That very night when Olivia fell asleep, Esther came to her once more.

"It is time my darling Olivia. You mother is waiting for you just beyond the stables. Go to her, and she will explain all. Go to her my dear Olivia. Be the savior. Help undo the evil I have caused. Bring me peace and freedom. Bring it to us all"

This time there was only Esther's voice. Slowly Olivia opened her eyes, and without any control of her own body she began to head out of the castle and towards the stables. She was helpless as she tried to call out for help, but she couldn't speak. Olivia continued walking to the stables when she saw a small glow in the distance. As she drew nearer she realized there was a fire burning.

Olivia wondered briefly why no one in the castle had seen the blaze. Surely vampires would be able to hear and smell the fire burning.

When she arrived at the fire a women stood with her back to her. "I missed you" At the sound of her mother's voice Olivia stopped breathing for a second or two.

"Mother?" her voice sounded so small, so young.

"It is time Olivia."

"How? They killed you!"

"I knew they were coming. Esther had warned me."

Olivia couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes as they began to fall down her face.

"Klaus knew of your power, he knew how important you really are. He sent the men to come and kill your family and left them with strict orders not to kill you. But Esther came to me and warned me of the trouble you were in."

"What are her plans for me?" she asked, her voice was weak. Olivia was waiting for a response when a man came from behind and forced his bleeding wrist to her mouth. She struggled against the inhuman strength, but it was to no avail. When she looked up she saw Finn. Confusion was just one of the emotions she felt as she was forced to drink his blood. Finn had been daggered for the last 500 years, and she had only heard stories of him. One of Niklaus's drawings confirmed that this was the man she had heard of.

Once Finn was done, he grabbed Olivia's neck and snapped it like a twig. She fell lifeless to the floor. Soon her mother began chanting, it was a spell to grant her daughter magic while still being a vampire. She called upon the darkest magic. The fire began to rise up to the sky while the wind picked up and everything around them began to blow in all directions.

By the time Olivia's mother was done chanting, she had woken up. The transition was nearly complete. Olivia watched with scared eyes as her mother approached. She was holding a knife and brought it to her wrists. She cut herself deeply before kneeling at her daughter's side.

"You must drink…till there is nothing left."

"I can't it will kill you…"

The blood was humming under her mother's delicate skin. Calling her to take, to devour.

"Listen to me child. Kill Klaus and all his siblings, but save Finn for last. He will voluntarily go, but the others will not be so easy. Kill them all and when it is over everything will be what it once was."

Tears were mixing with snot as Olivia began to sob uncontrollably.

"Drink!" her mother demanded.

The urge became too much and Olivia sunk her human teeth into her mother's wrist. Soon she felt the power that came along with the ritual her mother just performed. She continued to drain her mother, the blood pooling in her mouth and falling out the sides.

Once her mother was dry, she quickly stood up and began looking around her. Finn was nowhere to be seen and the fire was gone. Everything was quiet. As if nothing had happened. Olivia knew better. She could feel the dark power surging through her veins. She was strong, stronger than that whole family inside those castle walls.

No one would ever use her like a puppet.

She began to laugh out hysterically.

_This was going to be so much fun _

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

"That is ancient history, sister. We took care of that issue many years ago." Klaus spoke calmly which only enraged Rebekah all the more. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting from her older brother.

"I have been compelling generations of families, for a century now, to keep guard of that grave…Two weeks ago they all turned up dead. No one was in that grave, Nik!" She tried her best to convey the seriousness of the situation.

To no avail, obviously, when Klaus said nothing, too busy in his own thoughts.

"Do you think this is mother's doing? One last final 'screw you' before she died?"

Klaus laughed, "I highly doubt that. Olivia was way too much fun."

"This is not a joke Nik! Or do you not remember having to clean her messes like some common house servant?"

"Oh relax Bekah. You know, this very well might be a good thing. A witch with her…ummm…power should come in handy, especially now that the Salvatore's are holding my doppelganger hostage."

Rebekah stopped to consider his words. The last time they trusted Olivia was a huge mistake. But her power to protect them was something she couldn't overlook. With that final thought Rebekah nodded her head in agreement.

"We will need Kol" Rebekah said. Klaus looked at her with irritation. "She will want to see Kol. Better that we have him here once she makes her appearance."

"Fine, but you go find him and drag him back here"

Without another word to each other, Rebekah left to find her brother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! FEEDBACK IS LOVE** :)


End file.
